Obsessed
by albert-twist
Summary: He was either a man in love or a man obsessed. One-shot


The night was dark and it was late, how late he couldn't say. Something has troubled him for quite some time and now he was figuring it out. He was either a man in love or a man obsessed. It was a fine line.

She hadn't always been in his life. He had known her for a while but never as friends. She had come to him on a night much like this. He remembered it vividly because his life had been changed.

He was reading his book in front of the fire when a house elf entered.

"Master, a young miss is outside."

"Who would come out in this rain?" He scoffed. Why not floo in? It was much more practical.

"Dimay no know. Can I shows her in?"

"Yes." He said, his curiosity getting the better of him. A cloaked figure walked in.

"I need you Malfoy." She said as she reached to pull her hood off. He had a sharp retort but it died in his throat when he saw who it was.

"Bloody hell Granger." It wasn't the wittiest thing to come out of his mouth but it was infinitely better that "gahdshsr".

"I need to go undercover. And for that I need your help." She stated.

"Why mine?" He asked.

"I've been given a special assignment from Kingsley. I'm to round up the last of the Death Eaters."

"I'm a death eater, why should I help you?" It was a damn good question.

"Because you want them locked up as much as I do. For your cooperation you will of course be pardoned."

"And if I don't cooperate?"

"Well then this is your fair warning to hide." He chuckled at her honesty.

"Well then Granger how can I help you?"

"Marry me." She said suddenly. His eyes bugged and he heard her melodious laughter. "That was great! I should specify something though, I would like you to marry Astoria Greengrass."

"Confound it Granger do you want to give me a heart attack. And how does that help you?" He started to ramble when he was cut off.

"Draco do try to refrain from such outbursts in front of a lady." A voice that was not Granger's said. His head whipped forward and he saw Astoria standing in front of him not Granger.

"You're going to give me a heart attack." He said.

"It would be in paper only and Astoria has agreed to take my place. I just can't figure out how to find them all any other way."

"You'd capture Lucius." He stated. She nodded. "Done."

The engagement was short as they were already promised to each other. The wedding was the talk of the century and the wedding night was unconventional to say the least. She slept in his closet, although to be fair it was bigger than her old flat and she had magicked it to hide his clothes. It would take them months to become friends and it took him even longer to admit his feelings towards her.

First he realized that she was his favorite smell. She used this lotion that smelt of vanilla. Her shampoo had the smell of a Hawaiian flower that he could never pronounce. Those two delicate scents were her, be she Astoria or Granger.

Polyjuice wore off as did glamours, but this brilliant witch had created a spell more permanent. It could be cast once and would stay until a counter was done. A simple finite wouldn't affect it. During her time undercover she never went anywhere without this charm. But once she considered herself safe she would shed the magic. He prides himself because their room was her safe place. He knew why she couldn't walk freely through the manor but he didn't understand why she did what she did. He asked her once and he hadn't forgotten her answer.

"I get tired of pretending sometimes and I know that I don't have to pretend with you. And I know that while I'm in here I'm safe. You won't let anything harm me."

She knows that because he has always protected her. She had helped capture the remaining death eaters and her cover had never been compromised because of him. Whenever people had dared to say something he had threatened them in every way he could. He wasn't above bribery, nor extortion, nor a fist fight for her. At first he told himself that it was just to help her in the capture of Lucius, but that wasn't true anymore. After two years as husband and wife he could finally say that he loved her. He had it all planned out, because he wanted to tell her. But she had come home that night and from the look on her face he knew it was over.

"Draco! I did it!" He heard her yell as she walked in. "They've captured all of them!"

"That's great." He said plastering a smile on his face. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. The action was so familiar but it caused him so much pain. "It's over then?" He asked referring to them.

"Of course. We're finally free. Harry and Ron have invited us out to celebrate."

"You'll have to go without me, I'm afraid I have some work to be done."

"Are you sure?" She asked. He couldn't look at her he just nodded his head.

So here he was sitting in the dark as the rain poured outside, on a night just like that one long ago. He would let her go because she was meant to be free, and she couldn't be that here. She had said as much herself.

At some point he fell asleep because he awoke to the feel of her hand running through his hair.

"Sorry to wake you." She said softly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came looking because I was concerned when I didn't see you in our room."

"I mean what are you doing back here?" He said sitting up.

"Why wouldn't I come back?" She asked confused.

"You said it yourself, you're free now. Free from me."

"Oh Draco, I could never be free from you. I thought you knew."

"Enlighten me." She was quiet for a long moment before she spoke.

"I love you just as you love me."

"How did you know? I didn't even know till earlier."

"The little things." She said smiling. "You take an hold me extra tight when we hug and you bury your face in my hair whenever you get the chance. You have this goofy little smile when we're alone. And you're ridiculously insecure about me. You the great Draco Malfoy are afraid of losing the girl."

"And here I thought I was kinda mysterious."

"You still have a few mysteries."

"Like what?"

"Well you know I don't know what it's like to really kiss you. I don't know if you hog the covers. Or if you have terrible morning breath."

"Well I'll have you know I'm a fantastic kisser, I believe in sharing covers, and I most certain don't have morning breath."

"Prove it." She said.

"But what happens in the morning Hermione, Astoria, Granger? See I don't know what to even call you right now. You have me flummoxed."

"I'd prefer Hermione right now. And how about we worry about that later."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms and kissed her the way he had wanted to all afternoon, maybe longer. And that night as he pulled the covers over her he realized it didn't matter if it was love or obsession so long as she was his.

AN: I was inspired by my new favorite song "grande amore" by il volo. To me it sounds like there is a fine line between love and obsession. :D I also had ample time as I was stuck In holiday traffic to get home. I got cabin fever. I watched a movie, I napped, I finished knitting a hat, and there was still a ways to go. So I said what the heck I haven't written a good fanfic in a while. And these guys are my otp. Let me know what you think. I know it's not perfect but I am still proud that this is what came from boredom!


End file.
